


New adventures await in Paris

by StarAmulet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Shugo Chara!
Genre: StarAmulet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAmulet/pseuds/StarAmulet
Summary: Amu's parents got new jobs in Paris great; no? But when you have to leave all your friends behind, it isn't quite as exciting. But then again a new city, a new place, a new start, and new friends await for her here in Paris along with new troubles and possibly new love interests...? Only time will tell as new adventures await for her in Paris!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Star Amulet and well I'm transferring my stories from fanfiction to here and I hope everyone enjoys the stories I write here!

Raindrops fell from the dark grey looking sky as Marinette gave out a sigh. Today she was planning to hang out with Alya, but now it seems quite impossible for that now.

"Cheer up, Marinette. You'll see. The rain will lift up soon and you'll be able to meet Alya." Tikki encouraged as she saw Marinette's moody look as she continued staring out the window. She thought about what Tikki said, but at the rate the rain was falling, it seemed like it'll last the rest of the day. A sigh left her lips as she wondered about how to free herself from her current boredom. Alya already canceled their plans till further notice, and there was no Akumas to fight. She moved back from the window and sat on her chair; crossed legged; thinking of what to do. She scanned around the room looking for something to entertain herself with. Until she looked at a piece of clothing she was working on, a small smile formed as she moved her chair towards the piece of clothing.

"Might as well." Marinette said as she felt an inspiration on what to do next. Despite the weather outside, it seemed like it wouldn't affect the sun within her. As she distracted herself, time flew by quickly and she paid no mind to it until her mother called.

"I'm comming!" Marrinette shouted; putting her things down. Her kwami was hiding within her hair as she went downstairs. Her mother looked happy and excited in which Marinette wonder "What is it mom?" She questioned.

"Oh Marinette, it seems like we have new neighbors!" She said quite excited.

"Really?" Marinette said; now wondering about her new neighbor. Marinette's mom nodded.

"You're father and I met them a while ago while coming back from the market. They were putting their stuffs inside their home by the time we arrived, and had a small chat with them." Marinette's mother started as Marinette listened. "Oh, and they also have a daughter your age." She said; catching Marinette's attention. A smile spread across her face at the thought of a new friend. As her mother continued talking and saying about giving them welcome cookies, Marientte decided to help out her mother with them wondering about her possible new friend.  
x  
x  
Amu gave out a sigh as she set down a box filled of her stuff into her new room. Wiping sweat and some rain off her face, she sat down on her new bed; looking around at her new room. A small smile on her lips. Although, it was soon replaced by a small frown as she layed on her bed; staring at the blank ceiling.

"Cheer up Amu!" Her guardian character Ran said; waving pom poms around; trying to cheer up her bearer along with other three guardian characters: Miki, Su, and Dia.

"I know..." Amu started as she looked at Ran. "It's just...I just miss home" she said; staring back at the ceiling with a sigh. Her guardian characters looked at each other slightly upset. Amu was just remembering the good byes of her friends hours ago.  
x  
x  
Amu just finished packing up all her stuff as she closed the last box with tape. She stood up straight as she looked at her now barely empty room. She felt a frown on her lips at the thought of leaving home and her friends behind, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. After all, her Mother found a well paying job in Paris. Apparently, a well known fashion designer would like her to work on magazines for his new/future designs and collections. Along with that, her Father could also help out as a photographer for the models and get payed as well. They needed the money as well, since they were having difficulties with their old jobs, so it was good news for them. But that meant they would have to move to Paris, France. As much as Amu was happy for her parents, it was upsetting she had to leave her friends behind. The sudden sound of a door bell brought her back to reality and out of her thoughts as she called out.

"I'll get it!" She said as she exited her room, ran down the stairs, and opened the front door to see the face of her friends. A small smile appeared on her face as they greeted her. They all decided to hang out before she had to leave completely. After all she was their friend and the fact she had made a great impact to everyone of them made it even harder for them to say good bye. Amu called out to her parents saying she'll be with her friends for a bit. Her parents agreed and let her be knowing how special her friends were to her.

Amu said bye to her parents and left with her friends as she enjoyed her last day with them. They all went to different places and revisited a few places; remembering the wonderful memories. Their last stop: the Royal Garden. Amu stood at the entrance of the place while her friends walked towards the table within the garden, while Amu remembered the first day she arrived and was invited by Nadeshiko. A small laughter came out as she remembered the day Nagihiko told her he was Nadeshiko. She couldn't help but think how he was able to keep it hidden and how she never realized it, but everyone else did or basically already knew. Memories filled her mind as she walked around the garden. That was till Rima stopped in front of her; handing her a card. Amu curiously took the card and looked at it. The Joker. She looked from the card to her friends; questionably.

"To us, you'll always be our Joker and no one will be able to replace your spot from it." Rima said; a small smile on her lips.

"And we hope that when you return, you are willing to take on the responsibilities as the Joker once more." Nagihiko said.

"After all, our friendship wont be complete without you." Tadase said with a smile.

" and Yaya and the others will miss Amu-chi!" Yaya said; holding Amu's hand.

"You guys..." Amu started as she stared at them.

"Of course, just because your far away in Paris doesn't mean you'll start losing connection with us." Kukai said as he wrapped an arm around Amu's shoulder with a grin. Amu smiled and gave out a small laugh.

"I won't. I'll make sure to stay in contact with all of you guys."

"Don't forget to also come and visit sometimes," Utau said; arms crossed over her chest.

"I think I should be the one saying that.." Amu said and Utau smiled.

"Yeah, once I see if I can preform in Paris, I might as well bring the others to visit you. Of course, I don't guarantee bringing soccer boy here." Utau said; pointing towards Kukai. Amu shook her head as she saw Kukai start an argument with her. She was definitely going to miss her friends and the atmosphere around the place, but she knew she'll come back; hopefully soon. But she enjoyed her time with her friends as much as possible. By the time they all left the royal garden, the sun was setting and she had to go home to finish packing the final touches, so that the next morning she's on the airplane; flying to Paris. Upon reaching home, her friends came along for their final good byes and a huge group hug. One by one, they all left; wishing Amu a good time and hopefully make new friends there. After all, someone has to take their places while they're so far away from each other. But never take the places within Amu's Heart.  
x  
x  
Amu sat up in her bed once finishing her flashback and looked out the window from her room. The rain had stopped and the sun was shinning brightly; a few clouds here and there. She got off her bed and opened her balcony window and step out, leaning a bit on the railing; taking in the fresh air, despise it raining hard moments ago. A small smile appeared as she took in a wonderful view of Paris. Maybe she had not wanted to move here, but she wonders what adventures might Paris bring for her.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> She got off her bed and opened her balcony window and stepped out, leaning a bit on the railing; taking in the fresh air, despite it was raining hard moments ago. A small smile appeared as she took in a wonderful view of Paris. Maybe she had not wanted to move here, but she wonders what adventures Paris might bring for her.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Amu asked as she turned to face her guardian characters. The day had cleared up, might as well go out and see the new places to explore. Her guardians cheered and suggested the different places to go and places they saw on their way to their new home.

" Let's see the Eiffel Tower? " Miki asked as she pointed to the tower a few minutes away from their home. It was visible through Amu's window. The other three charas floated near Miki and their excitement became visible as they agreed. Amu giggled at her chara's reactions as she nodded.

"Alright, to the Eiffel Tower it is." She said as she grab her bag and left her room; deciding to later come back to unpack her stuff. As she left her room, she told her parents she'll be back.

"Oh alright then, but be careful. Oh and come back soon, we're going to have some visitors." Her mother Midori said as she was unpacking most of the kitchen stuff and putting them away.

"Visitors?" Amu asked as she was already at the door way; her hand on the door knob as she looked at her mother curiously.

"Yeah, we bump into some new neighbors when we took most of the last boxes out of the truck." she said. "We talked with them for a while and it seems that they'll be coming later for a visit. Oh and they also seem to have a daughter around your age. You might as well make a new friend." She finished. Amu stood at the door thinking of what her mother had told her and the thought of her first new friend in Paris.

"I see.. Alright then, I won't take long." she said after a few minutes. "I want to get to know my new home first." She said and Midori nodded.

"Don't take to long and try not to get lost." She reminded. Amu nodded as she open the door and left. Amu took in the smell of the fresh air after the rain cleared. She stood outside of her home, as she looked around and took in the view of her new place, in which she noted that next to her was a bakery. She took a mental note to check out to see the sweets later on. As she went on her walk, she also noticed a park across the street. On the other side from where she stood in front of the bakery was the school she was going to attend. At least she knew if she woke up late she could still make it to class on time possibly. And then behind the school stood the Eiffel Tower. Amu then proceeded to make her way towards the tower as Miki and Suu sat on Amu's left shoulder, while Dia sat on her right. Ran sat on top of Amu's head; each of them looking around in excitement along with looking at some shops near by.

They finally arrived at the Eiffel tower as they looked up in awe. They walk around it for a while and stop as they stood in under the Eiffel tower. It reminded her of the Tokyo tower, although of course both towers had their differences. Amu looked around and she noted an ice cream shop on the next block and decided to go buy an ice-cream. As she was about to leave, she noted Miki floating about; drawing the Eiffel Tower into her little sketch pad. Amu smiled as she walked towards her chara, asking her the ice cream flavor she wanted and left to leave her chara drawing in piece. Her other Chara's agreed with buying a chocolate ice cream, as what Miki suggested. Amu then return towards where Miki was. She was now sitting on top of a bench; clearly focused on the tower. Amu sat on the bench as she and her chara's begin to eat the chocolate ice cream, in the mean time making sure to leave some for Miki. As the girls sat down watching as the people pass by, they noticed Miki was done as she gave a satisfying nod at her drawing. It was then that Miki noted the ice cream next to her as she then turn to her owner, who only smiled at her. Miki smiled as she she began to eat her share of the ice cream while Ran, Su and Dia looked at her drawing in awe.

Of course, their day could have gone better if it was till they heard screaming as they noticed people running away in fear. Unknown to Amu what they were running from, the thought of an X-egg around ran through her mind. Quickly she stood up and searched around; trying to find the source of the sudden chaos. Well she was, until she heard her charas call out to her. When she looked, the sun seemed to have been blocked. Her eyes widen as a car that had been throw mid air and was about to fall on her. She barely had anytime to react as she stood frozen at the image of being squashed by a car. Though everything left her mind, she felt someone suddenly move her body away. They grabbed her by the waist, moving away as the car landed where she was seconds ago. Her mind began to progress what was happening as she noted that she was being carried by a stranger as the person was out of sight of the incident taking her away as well.

"Wha-? Who?" She began to question as she felt the arms of the person loosening as she was gently placed onto the floor, once they were safe. She also let go of her hold on the person as she moved back a bit from the person before her. Her eyes met green ones. As she did she also noticed black surrounding his eyes in which she later noticed it was actually a mask. It was then that Amu looked at the person in front of her completely. It was a guy with blond hair, in a black tight skin suit, a bell around his neck, and belt surrounding his waist and forming a tail. She also noticed the black cat ears on top of his head. Her eyes widen in shock as she wonder of the person in front of her.

"W-who are you?" She questioned as she took a step back. The boy in front of her looked at her for a second before a grin appeared on his lips. He bowed, grabbing her hand and gave a peck at the back of her hand; catching Amu by surprise.

'"Chat Noir, at your service." He said as he let go of Amu's hand then stood up. Amu open her mouth to respond, but before any noise to could come out, a voice called out to Chat.

"Chat! Stop flirting! We need to capture the Akuma!" The voice shouted and both Chat and Amu turned to where the voice came from, which led them to look over at the top of the rooftop of a nearby building. On top stood a girl with dark blue hair tied in pig tails, in a red black poke a dot suit, reminding her of a ladybug, along with a mask and a yo-yo at hand.

"Well, that's my cue. Until we meet again, mademoiselle." Chat said as he bowed once again. He took out his staff as it extended. He used it so that he can vault himself onto the rooftop, soon running off to the direction the girl from before had run off to, while Amu stood staring at the direction he ran off to.

"Amu!" Ran called out as she Miki, Suu and Dia had finally caught up and found Amu after she was taken away by a "mysterious shadow" according to them. Amu turn to them as she looked at them as they were panting caused by the distance they flew.

"Are you alright desu?" Suu asked and Amu nodded.

"What about the Shadow?" Ran said.

"Shadow?" Amu questioned till she remembered that Chat was pretty much wearing all black. So her charas must have confused him for some sort of shadow then. "It's alright. I'm fine you guys, you don't have to worry about it." She said; calming down her chara. As they did it seemed that Miki had noticed something. "Is something wrong, Miki?" Amu questioned as she noticed Miki looking at a distance.

"I sense something." Miki said. "Similar to an X-egg releasing negative energy." She said and Amu turned to the direction Miki was looking at. Amu noticed it was also the direction Chat went.

"Let's go then." Amu said as Miki nodded leading the way. Amu ran right behind her and the rest of her charas floating next to her. It didn't take long before Amu arrived a few blocks before the scene. She noticed something. She saw three figures fighting, although she couldn't see who was who. But as she saw the fighting, she also noticed someone nearby the scene, hiding, but trying to look at what was going on. Amu got closer to the figure and as she did, she noticed it was actually a girl. A girl who wore a plaid shirt with white, orage and purple stripes with jeans and white black sneakers. She also wore glasses and her hair was a dark, reddish/brown wavy hair, who had a phone at hand and recording the scene before her. Amu didn't know what the girl was doing in such a dangerous place, pretty much risking her life based of what Amu saw of the fight before her. She was still only a block away when she noticed a lamp post near the girl was hit by a sharp object as it began to fall onto the girl. "Watch out!" Amu called out as she grabbed the attention of the girl and the other three people as she ran towards the girl with Ran quickly, doing a character change.

"Hop!" Ran started once Amu called out "Step!" She continued as Amu began to run towards the girl. "Jump!" She finished as tiny like wings appeared on Amu's wrist and ankle as she jumped; moving the girl out of the way of the lamp that fell seconds later. Amu's character change became undone as she and the girl landed on the floor, in which both girls sat up moments later. Amu looking at the fallen lamp post as did the girl next to her who then to turned to Amu.

"Hey, tha-" the girl started catching Amu's attention until a voice called out.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" The voice called; catching both girls attention. An object was thrown into the sky by the girl Amu saw earlier as tiny ladybugs came out going around the city. Amu watched as they flew around and was in awe when she noticed it was fixing the damages that were made.

"Ah! W-wait here I'll be right back!" The girl told Amu as she quickly stood up; making her way towards the other girl. Amu just stood up once she noticed the ladybugs were gone. She stared at the two girls talking as she wondered what had just happened. Not only that, but as she wondered, she also noticed Chat there next to the girl in the ladybug suit. He also noticed her and it seemed he was going to make his way towards her, until he looked down at his hand. He turned to the girl in the ladybug suit and bowed at her, and towards the other girl and then turned to Amu with a wave of his hand. Then he ran off once again using his staff to make it into a roof top and soon disappeared; jumping from roof to roof. Amu turned back and noticed the girl in the ladybug suit also starting to make her way to leave. Meanwhile the reddish/brown hair girl made her way back to Amu.

"By the way, thanks for saving me back there." She started with a smile. "If it wasn't for you then who knows how I'll be there for every time ladybug appeared." She said.

"Ladybug?" Amu questioned and the girl before her blinked a few times before responding.

"Of course Ladybug, the one and only. Hero of Paris along side her partner, Chat Noir." Amu just stared at the girl curiously and lost. "Don't tell me you don't know who they are?" The girl asked as she noticed Amu's expression. Amu in return shook her head. "You have to have been living under a rock to not know Ladybug." At this, Amu gave out a small nervous laughter.

"A-actually.." Amu started. " I'm new here. By that I mean I just moved to Paris from another country so I never heard of this Ladybug." Amu admitted.

"Well then..." The girl started. "In that case, you have much to learn about this place and I am willing to teach you everything you need to know." She said as she then extended her hand towards Amu. "My name's Alya Césaire." Amu shook her hand.

"Amu Hinamori." She said.

To be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> "Well then..." The girl started. "In that case, you have much to learn about this place and I am willing to teach you everything you need to know." She said as she then extended her hand towards Amu. "My name's Alya Césaire." Amu shook her hand.
> 
> "Amu Hinamori." She said.

Amu' P.O.V~

On my way back home, I continued on talking with Alya. It was fun and I learned new things. One of the many and most talked about things from Alya is Ladybug and Chat Noir. Alya kept on telling many stories or events actually that have taken place here, and the many villains Ladybug has defeated. Aside from that, I also learned about the ladyblog that Alya made and updates it with everything relate to Ladybug. She already uploaded the video she recorded just earlier today. As she did, she started recommending me to go to her blog when ever I can. She showed me her website from her phone and showed some videos in which they all were definitely about Ladybug. It made me curious for a second and I started to wonder about Chat Noir. Sure the blog is about Ladybug, but shouldn't Chat Noir also get some credit?

"And that's how Ladybug saved the day once more!" Alya said as she finished another story about Ladybug. Well one things for sure, she is definitely one huge fan. I'm also surprised with the interveiws she was able to get with Ladybug. We finally reach the block as to where I lived. I stopped and so did Alya along with her talking, not that I minded. She seemed to enjoy talking of what she enjoys. "Hey, why did you stopped walking?" She questioned.

"Well actually, I live here." I said pointing to one of the building on the block.

"No way, really?!" She questioned. she sounded excited. I nodded at her question and she smiled.

"That's great! I might as well introduce you to my best friend Marinette!" She said excited.

"Marinette?" I questioned. She nodded as she grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, why don't I introduce you guys now?" She suggested.

"Oh um that's nice of you Alya, but I actually have to go home. You see, some neighbors are coming over for a visit, I guess." I said and she let my hand go in understanding.

"Alright then. In that case, I guess I'll introduce you both at at school tomorrow, right?" She said and I nodded.

"Definitely. Although I just wished I had more than a day to get ready to go to school.." I said. Alya laughed.

"Yeah. But hey, hang around me and my friend and you'll be ok for your first day of school." Alya said wrapping an arm around my shoulder with a smile.

"Thanks Alya" I said smiling.

"No problem girl. Well then, see you tomorrow." Alya said and I nodded as she left with a wave. I began my way back home with a smile. My first day in Paris and I have a new friend.

Normal P.O.V~

"Ne Amu-chan, I don't want to ruin your moment, but if you haven't notice we're half an hour late already." Miki said as Amu looked at the time on her phone; noticing Miki was right. She was sure the neighbors were already at her home. Quickly, she began to run and make her way home; not wanting to leave a bad impression on her new neighbors. As she ran, she made to the top of the stairs then making a turn. Just as she was about to reach the door, she bumps into someone; causing both of them to fall right in front of her door.

The sound of both people falling caused the family inside to wonder. Amu's mother, Midori, stood up and checked what was going on. As she opens the door, she notices two girls. One of them being her daughter on the ground. The girls groaned; rubbing the places they got hurt in.

"Amu? What happened? Are you two ok?" Midori asked as she kneeled down to her daughter along with gaining attention of the other girl.

"Ah, well you see-" Amu started till another woman appeared out of their home.

"Oh Marinette, what happened?" The woman questioned as she went to the other girl. The girl in return just laughed nervously. Both woman helped both girls to stand up and then turn to face each other.

"Oh Sabine, this is my daughter, Amu. Amu, this is Sabine; our neighbor." Midori said; motioning to Amu who smiled nervously with a small wave.

"N-nice to meet you." Amu said a bit nervous after her fall. The woman before her nodded with a gentle smile.

"It's nice to meet Amu. Oh and this is my daughter, Marinette." Sabine said also introducing her daughter.

"Hello." Marinette said with a smile and a wave. She also turned to face Amu. "And sorry for bumping into you." she finished. Amu shooked her head.

"I should be the one apologizing. After all, I didn't see you there, plus I was running..." Amu said trailing away as she finished speaking to the blue haired girl; avoiding contact by the end. Marinette began to laugh nervously as she also began to look away; slightly scratching the back of her head.

"Actually, I didn't notice either. I was running as well." At this, Amu looked at her and Marinette did as well. Soon both girls began laughing at their actions.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Amu." Marinette said; extending a hand towards Amu. Amu smiled and shook her hand.

"Same to you, Marinette." She said. Soon, both mothers began to giggle as they saw how well their daughters were getting along. Before each of the girls notice, their mothers began to talk about them as they notice the similarities between them; the main thing is their clumsiness. Both women began to go back inside Amu's home. They continue chatting about each girl; with Amu and Marinette paying attention to each other's mother; wondering what information they might get about the other. When they arrived to the living room, Amu notices that her father was there talking with another man, while Ami was there watching some TV. It didn't take long for both men to notice; they each noticed their own daughter's arrival.

"Amu-chan!" Amu's dad, Tsumugu called as he hugged his daughter.

"I'm home, dad." Amu said in her usual outer character tone. To her surprise, she never really let that side of her go.

"Ah Marinette, glad you could make it." The other man spoke. He went towards his daughter and gave her a hug as well.

"Yeah, dad." Marinette said hugging him back. Soon the adults were all talking within one another, while Amu and Marinette sat across each other; hearing their parent's conversations. Amu began to know more about them as now she knew the man was named Tom Dupain. So her new neighbors consist of a family of three: Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng and Marinette; their only daughter. The Family owns a bakery which Amu figured out was the one in front. She also heard that Marinette likes to design. This made her curious as to the things Marinette designs.

Marinette also got to know the family of her new neighbors. Tsumugu and Midori Hinamori. Tsumugu, who is a photographer and Midori being a magazine writer. Then there is Amu Hinamori, the oldest and then Ami, the youngest. Marinette noticed the difference between both sisters. The youngest seemed to be more open and girly. That was due to the firls in the dress she was currently wearing and how lively she was as she was as well singing to a song on TV. Marinette glanced at Amu and compared her clothing style to that of the younger sister. Amu's seemed more of a punk type of style as she noticed as well the x-clips on her hair; along with a belt that contained a bag like box. Along with the sort of cold expression Amu had. Marinette became curious. Since after all, when she met the girl earlier, she seemed more friendlier. She dismissed the thought as she thought she might as well learn why later on. As both girls began to go into their own world, Midori came to notice the silence between both girls.

"Amu, why don't you go and take Marinette to your room and chat?" Midori suggested. Amu nodded and stood up; motioning Marinette to follow. Marinette nodded and followed Amu along with taking glances at their place. Upon arriving to Amu's room, it was half a mess due to the boxes being all over the place.

"Sorry for the mess.. As you may have noticed, I'm still unpacking." Amu said; scratching the back of her head.

"No, it's ok. After all, you guys just moved here a few hours ago, right? So it's only natural." Marinette said as she looked around the room. In a way, the room was similar to hers. Well not really, but the pink colors sure was. Amu only nodded; grateful that Marinette would understand. Marinette then got an idea. "Hey, why don't I help you finish unpacking and fixing up your room? Along with getting to know you better?" She suggested. Amu thought about it for a moment before she smiled.

"Sure and thanks for the offer. I really do need extra hands in order to finish.. At least by today." Amu said and Marinette smiled. Soon both girls began to worked and chatting with each other; getting to know each other. Well mainly Marinette asking Amu questions, since she kept on questioning and commenting on the stuff Amu had. Both were getting along very well.

"This is a nice picture." Marinette said as she found a picture frame in one of the boxes she began to examine the people within the picture. Amu then came over to see the picture Marinette found. A smile appeared on Amu's face as she looked at the picture.

"Yeah." She said as she saw the smiling faces of everyone dear to her.

"Your friends?" Marinette questioned and Amu nodded. Before they knew it, both girls were sitting on Amu's bed as she told Marinette about her friends and who everyone was in the picture.

"If those three are like that, you should try getting away from my best friend Alya. If you try to hide something, she'll investigate like there is no tomorrow." Marinette laughed.

"Alya?" Amu questioned as she remembered her new friend. That's when she also remembered that Alya mentioned her best friend being someone named Marinette.

"Yeah. She's a great friend and she also has a blog online." Marinette said as she was about to take out her phone to show it to Amu, that is until Amu spoke.

"the Ladyblog." She said. Marinette looked at her confused.

"Yeah how did you know..?" She questioned.

"Oh, well actually I met her before getting here." Amu said. At this, something clicked within Marinette. She remembered that Amu was the one that saved Alya from the Akuma that attacked earlier. By instinct, she hugged Amu to her surprise.

"Thank you."

"Um...?" Amu questioned; wondering. She then pulled away with a smile.

"For saving Alya. I saw her latest video and I'm glad that you saved her." She said and Amu smiled.

"Well you're welcome then." she said.

"Marinette! We're leaving." Both girls heard as Sabine called out to her daughter.

"Well, I guess that's my cue. See you tomorrow at school?" Marinette questioned and Amu nodded. She led Marinette out her room and soon bid goodbye to her and her parents. As Amu went backed to her room, she smiled as she had gained a new friend. At the thought, she decided to turn on her computer; soon emailing her friends about the events she had today.  
To be continued..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> "Well, I guess that's my cue. See you tomorrow at school?" Marinette questioned and Amu nodded. She led Marinette out her room and soon bid goodbye to her and her parents. As Amu went backed to her room, she smiled as she had gained a new friend. At the thought, she decided to turn on her computer; soon emailing her friends about the events she had today.

The morning was quiet and calm as the birds sang. The streets started to become busy with people and cars getting to their destinations along with many students as well. Many have finished getting ready and other walking to school and then there was...

"IT'S THIS LATE ALREADY?! I'M GOING TO BE LATE TO SCHOOL ON MY FIRST DAY! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP?!"

"We tried to!"

"Don't blame us desu~!"

"You sleep like a log."

Amu... And then there was also...

"Ah! Oh no, I'm going to end up being late again!"

"Calm down Marinette you'll make it in time."

Marinette.

Both girls were already rushing as they were getting ready for school.

"Do you really need to rush?" Dia asked Amu as she watched the poor girl struggle in getting ready.

"Of course! Do you know what time it is?!" Amu yelled as she tried to.

"7:35." She said as Amu came to a stop and checked the clock.

"Why didn't you guys say so earlier?!"

"We tried to desu~"

"But you wouldn't listen."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Marinette, would you please try to listen to me?"

"I can't, Tikki! Or else I'll definitely be late for school!" Marinette yelled as she ran around her room; grabbing her stuff.. that was till she trip over her school bag.

"But Marinette, it's only 7:35 you still have a good 20 minutes. And your already ready as it is, you just need breakfast and school; it's less then five minutes away." Tikki explained as she flew over to Marinette who groaned from the fall rubbing her injured parts.

"At least it'll let me recover from the fall." She said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amu had finished getting ready as Miki had designed her new clothes for her first day. First impressions are everything though. Miki had drawn her a uniform style like outfit which consisted of a tie, a black like long sleeve vest with rolled up sleeves, a grey skirt a silver looks belt and boots with blue sock that reach a bit above her knees. she checked her self in the mirror and nodded in approval.

"Now then, Amu." Miki started as Amu turned to face the little guardian ready to hear what she had to say. "Remember. School here is completely different from back in Japan." Miki started and as Ran, Suu, and Dia nodded their heads.

"The culture is different here, but we'll help you out desu~!" Suu said and Amu nodded.

"Thanks guys." She said as she grab her bag and started to head towards the kitchen with her as they kept going on and on about to the new school. Amu arrived at the kitchen table to see her sister Ami finishing eating her breakfast, her father drinking his coffee and her mother finish serving her breakfast as she sat down.

"Ready?" Her mother question and Amu nodded as she began to eat her food. Half way through breakfast Midori remembered something. "Oh yes, that reminds me. Marinette will be meeting you outside so both of you can go to school together." she said.

"Really?" Amu question and Midori nodded.

"After all, it is a new school and we are at a different country, Amu. So the way school works will be different as well. Sabine and I both thought Marinette can help you out." Midori explained and Amu nodded in understanding. She put her spoon down and wipe her mouth clean with a napkin as she went back to her room and grabbed her bag and began making her way to the door.

"I'm leaving!" She called out.

"Alright have a nice day!" Her mother called back.

"Have fun Onee-chan!" Ami said as she waved at her sister.

"Be careful!" Her father called out.

"I will!" She answered her dad.

Amu then made her way down the stairs and out the main door of the building. And walked towards the corner of the block. She looked around; Marinette was not in sight. She took out her phone and noticed it was 7:45. She still had 15 minutes to spare. She glanced at the bakery infront of her and she noticed several people go in and others coming out of the bakery, while wondering when Marinette would show up. She decided to turn and face the school and she saw many student walking into the building, while others waited out side for their friends. As she looked through the group of people, she noticed a silver car stop infront of the school. Curiously, she stared at it as she saw a man come out. His expression and the way he looked reminded her of a gorilla. She blinked a few times as she notice the man walk to the back door and opened it. Amu continued to stare and was curious of who the person coming out would be, that is until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey there, Amu!" She heard as she let out a startled scream as she turned to face the person behind her, only to see a surprised Marinette who blinked and then giggled. "Sorry for startling you." She said and Amu gave out a sigh of relief as she gave her a small smile and shook her head.

"It's aright." She said and Marinette smiled.

"Ready?" She questioned; motioning towards the school. Amu slightly nodded as she took a small glanced at the pouch that carried her charas, then back at Marinette with a small smile and a nod. She and Marinette talked a bit and soon began to walk to school. Upon arriving to school grounds, Amu had noticed the car she had seen earlier had left; leaving her with the curiosity of the person who was inside.

"Marinette!" A voiced called out and both girls turned to see Alya running up to them, waving. Once she did, she looked at both girls and then smiled. "Well, so much for me introducing both of you." She said; her arms crossed over her chest. Marinette laughed and Amu smiled.

"I think I remember you saying that Marinette lived near me." Amu said and Alya nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it's only natural that you two would meet before I would introduce you guys." she said. "You guys beat me to the news." she added and all girls began to laugh before Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette and Amu. "But I don't doubt all three of us will become the bests of friends." She said and all three girls smiled. The girls still had little time to spare as they enter the school and led Amu to her first class in which surprisingly, they had together. As they walked over, Alya spoke up. "Nervous?" She questioned as she looked at Amu to see her worried expression. Only to see seconds later her expression change into a cold one once Alya spoke.

"Whatever it's just school, there's no need to make a big deal about it." Amu said as she slung her book bag over her shoulder and her composure straighten; her hand on her waist. As if she had turn into a different person. Both Marinette and Alya blinked upon the change. Alya gave out a knowing smile while inside our poor Amu was completely freaking out.

"Oh, so this is is 'the cool n' spicy Hinamori Amu.'" Alya said and Marinette looked at her friend curiously.

"'Cool and spicy'?" Marinette repeats curiously. And Amu just stared at Alya with her mouth open. 'What!? But how!?' She thought freaking out even more. While Alya just waved her phone infront of Amu.

"A good reporter knows where to get her information." she said proudly.

"In other words, you searched Amu online." Marinette said and Alya nodded as she began to type in her phone soon showing Amu her phone to the page of a blog about her. Amu blinked and instantly took the phone out of Alya's hand.

"Hey!" Alya complained only to be ignored by Amu who began to scroll through the blog. Marinette and Alya both decided to look over Amu's shoulder seeing was she was doing and see the things and pictures about her in her old school. Amu soon came to a stop as she finally found the name of the person who put up the blog. And of course, it was none other than Suzuki Seichiiro. Amu gave out a sigh as she remembered the kid. He was quite the fan, but she definitely did not expect a blog about her from him. Then again, the kid could be capable of anything if he wanted to. Amu then continued to look through the blog and saw pictures of her along with the guardians as well. One was of the auditorium meeting as she read the description. It explained how Amu had become part of the guardians and how she took the joker position. Another post had shown of her making a goal, when Ran had character changed with her and made her kick the ball into the net, and being a possible match towards Kukai. On and on, the blog went on about her and the guardians as well, while Marinette and Alya read everything they could; surprised at Amu's popularity in her old school along with her personality. After looking through the blog a few minutes more, Amu gave Alya her phone back.

"I can't believe this." She said with a cold look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. While Marinette and Alya laughed.

"The blog or Alya?" Marinette questioned.

"Both!" Amu answered as the girls began to laugh once more with Amu having a cold expression. Although Inside, Amu felt happy as she was able to see pictures back from school. The three girls continued their way to school, talking about the new information they had found out about Amu. Alya found entertaining and amusing to watch in the future, but nonetheless both Marinette and Alya kept the idea of her outer character in mind. Along with some teasing of her outer character and the rumors that where also posted on the blog.

"So then: An older boyfriend from France?" Alya questioned with a smirk as she remembered reading the room in the blog and Amu glared.

"Those are just rumors, none of it is true! I don't have a boyfriend and he's not from France either!" She yelled as the girls laughed while Alya put her hands up in defense. Amu glared at them.

They have arrived to their classroom and Marinette and Alya had enter first, only to notice Amu still at the door entrance. Curiously, they stared at her until Amu looked at them confused as they motioned her to enter.

"Ah, you must be the new student." Amu heard from behind as she turned to see a woman there in formal light blue clothing, along with a real color shirt underneath; her red hair put into a bun. Amu nodded at her question as she moved aside to let the teacher in, who motioned her to follow. Marinette and Alya took their seats. Upon arriving to her desk, the teacher began to speak. "Alright students, as you are aware of now we have a new student joining us this year." She said motioning towards Amu as all eyes where on her. Of course her outer character didn't show the nervous wreck she was, and for that she was thankful. "Now then, why don't you introduce yourself to us?" The teacher asked and Amu nodded slightly.

"The name's Hinamori Amu, nice to meet cha.'" She said.

"She's a transfer student from Japan, so the way we do things here is completely different from Japan. I expect you all to be able to help Amu if she needs any help and give her a warm welcome. Any questions?" The teacher asked but before she could pick a student, she heard a snort and a laugh as Amu turn to see a girl with blond hair in a ponytail, with makeup and a yellow long sleeve jacket, with a white shirt and black stripes on the bottom.

"I knew Japan is completely from France, but I didn't know the people were freaks." She laughed earning a frown from the teacher along with the other students. While Amu felt annoyed and offended. She had dealt with her classmate Yamabuki Saaya in the past who acted like she was better, but Amu didn't mind at all but this girl seemed to have taken it to another level. Amu scoffed.

"Sorry, I didn't know France had a human like vermin walking around." She said. 'What...did you just do?!' She screamed in her head; mentally hitting her self for letting her mouth slip.

"Excuse me?!" The blonde hair girl asked as she stood up, glaring at Amu. "Do you even know who I am?!" She yelled while Amu continued to bicker with herself as she turn her head to face towards where the window was, continuing to scold herself. Unknown of her action, he girl stomped her feet upon seeing what Amu had done, seeming as she was being ignored. She was ready to make her way towards the girl, not before the teacher stopped her.

"Chloe! I expect you to sit down and calm yourself. Amu is new here and offending her and where she came from isn't a warm welcome as I had suggested." The teacher said as she put a hand on Amu's shoulder, bringing her back to reality. Chloe just made an annoyed sound as she sat back down, her arms crossed while the teacher just sighed. She turned to face Amu, knowing to leave her off the hook since she was new to the school and France.

"Well then, any questions?" The teacher asked and the students stood quiet, until a girl with short blonde hair and a pink colored shirt raised her hand. "Yes Rose?" The teacher asked.

"Um, did you dyed your hair pink, Hinamori?" She questioned. Amu stared at the girl for a second before shaking her head.

"My hair is naturally pink." She said and Rose looked at it in awe.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" She said. 'A fan of pink, I assume' Amu thought.

"Anyone else?" The teacher continued until a boy with dark skin, brown hair, with glasses and a light green polo shirt raised his hand.

"Max?"

"Ah yes, I know that in Japan it is common when one introduces themselves, their last name are said first and then their first. In other words, your first name is Amu and your last is Hinamori. Am I correct?" He asked and Amu nodded. "This also means that Rose had called you by your last name as well?" He asked and Amu nodded. Rose realized her mistake along with Amu who realized she said her last name first instead of the other way around. Even when after the day her parents had announced they were going to Paris. When Miki had gotten excited to go as she had spoken on and on of the places, the art, sculptures, the buildings as the rest had watch her go on and on. And that Suu had pointed out that Amu didn't know French expect for the very little sentences and words Miki had decided to teach her. And how the people speak in France.

"Alright then. Well, let's see.. Amu, why don't you sit next to Nathaniel?" The teacher said; pointing towards the back. Amu saw a boy with red hair look up from his book upon hearing his name being called. "He will help you catch up on what we are learning and these are the books you will need." The teacher said; handing her a few books. Amu took them and nodded at the teacher and began to walk towards her seat. As she sat down, she noticed she was far from her new friends, to her disappointment. But if the teacher had assigned her to sit where she was, then she would have to. Amu gave out a sigh at her situation, until she looked to where Marinette and Alya were; only to see Marinette looking at her and gave an encouraging smile. It caused a smile to appear on Amu. Marinette then turn back to face the front. Amu then look at the person next to her and noticed that the boy, Nathaniel, seemed a bit nervous as he was drawing in his notebook. Amu looked down at her pouch and notice her charas poking their heads out from the small box, motioning her to make a new friend. Amu looked back at Nathaniel then back at her charas who just nodded. She turned back to Nathaniel and poked his arm to get his attention. He looked up at her and she gave him a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Amu said.

"Nice to meet you too." Nathaniel responded as he glanced over at the front.

"Um, well.." Amu started as she tried to find out how to speak with him. "I am kind of lost.." She said motioning to the class and the books the teacher had given her. Nathaniel looked at her and then at her books and then at the front of the class. He grabbed his own book and showed her the page she needed to be in and helped a bit throughout the class.

"Thank you." Amu said once class ended.

"You're welcome." Nathaniel responded as he began to put a way his books, soon leaving to his next class. Amu watched him leave until Marinette and Alya came along.

"Ready for the next class?" Marinette asked.

"Not really, but what choice do I have..?" Amu mumbled as she stood up; her books in her bag. She followed Marinette and Alya to their next class. As they did, Amu looked around the school as she was focused on Alya's phone when she entered. As she did, she failed to notice the person in front of her and she bumped into them.

"Ah, sorry." Amu replied as she rubbed her injured nose, looking to see the person before her. Her eyes met green ones.

"Oh, sorry." She heard from the person before her. She blinked a few times and noticed the person in front of her was in fact a boy. She noticed he had blonde hair as well and wore a white over-shirt and underneath it, a black shirt. "Are you alright?" The guy asked as he waved his hand in front of her; noticing she hasn't spoken nor moved. Amu then noticed her outer character took control again as she slapped his hand away.

"Whatever, watch where you're going, kid." She said, walking past him only to receive a shocked expression from him and her friends. Especially with Marinette, who was overreacting in absolute horror.

"Erm... Sorry Adrien, she's not that well when talking to new people." Alya spoke up, watching Amu walk away.

"Oh ok." He said as he watched Amu leave. "It's alright, I mean she is new here." Adrien said and Alya nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm sure once you get to know her she can open up to you. Kind of like Marinette here." Alya said, pointing to her friend who was still freaking out, until her name was mention did she return back to reality and nervously waved at Adrien.

"Uh...Hello?" Marinette questioned. Adrien only smiled at her and waved.

"Hey, Marinette."

"Dude, we should introduce ourselves to the new girl though. So that she can know we're her friends as well." The boy next to Adrien spoke up.

"I guess you're right Nino, it'd be nice to have a new friend." Adrien agreed.

"In that case, you guys can try to find Amu. We'll catch up in a bit, I need to talk with Marinette." Alya said pointing to a still waving Marinette.

"Alright, see you guys in class then." Adrien said waving bye along with Nino. They left, chatting there way to find Amu.

Alya watched as both Adrien and Nino went on to after Amu. After a while, she turned to face Marinette.

"Girl, you need to put your self together!" She stated, only to recieve a groan. "I mean really, if you like him, you need to atually speak to him." She added and another groan was heard. "Or else, someone might come in and take him away from you."

No!" Marinette suddenly yelled, gaining the attention of the students around them, causing Marinette to apologize at her sudden out burst. "Anyway, we need to get to class. I'm sure Amu is waiting for us along with Nino and Adrien!" she said with with a dreamy sigh after saying Adrien's name as she began to walk ahead. Alya soon followed behind as she shook her head at her friend's actions.

'What did I just do!?' Amu thought, mentally hitting herself again for letting her mouth slip. Again! 'Ugh, I want this day to be over already.' She thought. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. "Marinette?" She questioned, looking up only to see Adrien there along with Nino next to him.

"What's up?" Nino said as Adrien took his hand off Amu's shoulder.

"Hey, nice to meet you." He said. Amu stood quiet as she nodded at both of them. They looked at each other before Nino began introducing himself.

"My name's Nino and this is my good pal Adrien." He said also motioning at Adrien who waved at her.

"Amu." was all Amu said.

"Uh...Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I hope we can get along and become friends?" Adrien said extending his hand towards her. Amu looked at him for a second then at his hand then back at him. Amu soon gave him a smile and shook his hand.

"Alright." she said.

"Great!" Adrien said as Amu let go of his hand and extended her hand towards Nino. He shook her hand. Soon, the three began to walk to class.

'Two new friends.' Amu thought with a smile on her face as she looked at both guys. Adrien glanced at Amu and notice her smiling. He turn towards her and returned the smile.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> "Great!" Adrien said as Amu let go of his hand and extended her hand towards Nino. He shook her hand. Soon, the three began to walk to class.
> 
> 'Two new friends.' Amu thought with a smile on her face as she looked at both guys. Adrien glanced at Amu and notice her smiling. He turn towards her and returned the smile.

Amu gave out a sigh as she laid down on her bed. "What a day.." Amu said as she turned to face the ceiling of her room while her chara's floated on top; happily and chatting away about Amu's day and the events that have happen.

"Amu sure got along with her new classmates desu~!" Suu said happily as she remembered how during each class, Amu would get to know either one or two of her classmates. Amu gave out a small smile at her day.

"I definitely enjoyed the race!" Ran cheered as she waved her pom poms around remembering the race Amu had with Kim and Alex after school and the opportunity she had to character transform with Amu and Amu couldn't help but sit up and gave Ran a warning look. "Oh admit it, Amu. It was fun!" Ran said with a laugh and Amu just gave her a small smile.

"Ok, I guess it was." She said. "But next time, don't." Amu warned.

"Well I enjoyed art." Miki said; floating next to Amu who nodded in response.

"Although it felt like dejá vu." Amu responded; remembering the day as she had enter her art class as she had begun a conversation with the teacher to catch up on what they were going to be doing. To Amu's luck, the day felt more like the day Miki's egg first appeared. During her art class, Amu was paired up with Chloe. Although after an argument with Chloe against the teacher.. Chloe had finally agree forcefully to what the teacher suggested. Amu couldn't help a sigh escape at the rough start.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Alright, class." Amu heard as she had walk to stand next to Chloe, only to get a disgusted look from Chloe. Amu shook her head as she payed attention to the teacher. "For this assignment, I would like for you all to make a portrait of your partner." The teacher said as she assigned each pair to different parts of the room. Amu and Chloe walked to their spots.

"Alright." She started and Amu looked at her; seeing her already going into a pose. Making Amu realize she'll be the one drawing. Amu sat down and near the end of the class Chloe had spoke up.

"If you don't elegantly sketch my exquisite visage, I will never forgive you." She said. Amu laughed nervously.

"R-right.." She said then glanced at the drawing she had so far. 'I definitely can't show her this...' Amu thought looking at her drawing.

'Then change!' Amu heard Miki say. 'Wait a second...' Amu thought as she heard Miki's voice in her head. But before she could continue, the X-clip on her hair had change into a spade.

"Drew, Draw, Drawn!" She heard before her arms began to move quickly on her drawing; catching the attention of most of the students in her classroom until she was done. Chloe had looked at her portrait only to squeal at her own portrait.

"Is that me?!" She asked, quite excited, before grabbing the portrait and looking. "You definitely manage to capture all of my wonderful beauty." Chloe said while Amu only gave out a nervous laugh as she saw Chloe admire the portrait as if looking into her own reflection. She received a few compliments from her classmates. While Amu just stood there completely lost for a second.

"Miki!" Amu whispered, yelled as she had went to a corner of the room; opening the pouch her charas were in. "What were you thinking?" Amu questioned as the blue haired chara floated out of her egg.

"Drawing." Was all Miki said. While Amu was ready to scold the chara, someone had called out to her.

"Hey, Amu what are you doing over there?" Amu heard as she quickly turned; placing her pouch back to her belt, making sure it wouldn't fall off.

"O-oh.. N-Nathaniel, right?" Amu questioned; seeing the red haired teen looking her her curiously. A pencil was at hand; playing around with it a bit. Nathaniel only nodded at her question. "Oh, well..." She started looking back at where she was facing seconds ago only to see different art pieces. "Just looking at the drawings." Amu commented. Then she pointed one that caught her interest. "This one looks really good." She said. Then she heard a small laughter.

"Of course it is, Nathaniel drew it." Alya said, walking over to the two with Marinette next to her who nodded."Nathaniel is one of our best artist." Alya commented, causing Nathaniel to blush at the praise.

"T-Thank you." He mumbled, playing with his pencil more.

"No need to be embarrassed, Nathaniel." Marinette commented. Nathaniel couldn't help but continue to be embarrassed. Amu gave him a smile.

"Well, I look foward to see them if you allow me to." Amu said.

"Oh..um sure." Nathaniel mumbled.

"Us too, right?" Alya said with a grin and Nathaniel.

"Great!" Marinette said happily. She had always been curious of his drawing ever since the Evillustrator incident and now it seemed she could see. Although she could have asked earlier if it wasn't for forgetting every time she could've.

"Alright class!" The teacher spoke up gaining the attention of her students. "Our class is about to end so would every one help put away and clean up for the next class? Also if you are done with youre portraits please place them over on this side of the room. If not, place it next to the finished ones and we can continue tomorrow if needed." The teacher said and everyone went on as to what they were told. Amu walked up to Chloe

"So..." Amu started gaining the attention of Chloe "Um...I'm going to put that away." Amu said; reaching towards the drawing. While Chloe just handed it her.

"For a new Student, you did well at making me look great there." Chloe commented before.

"Yes! Chloe is always wonderful and you drew her well there!" Amu heard as she noticed an orange hair girl with glasses next to Chloe. Chloe only nodded before walking away and motioning the girl to follow.

"Let's go, Sabrina." She said and the girl quickly followed. Amu only hummed; watching curiously as the pair before moving onto the placing the drawing where she was suppose to.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amu's charas laughed at the memory. Although more at Miki's actions on character changing with Amu.

"You guys should stop character changing so suddenly." Amu scolded.

"But Amu! It's fun!" Ran cheered and the rest nodded.

"We just want to help you." Suu said and the others nodded as well.

"Alright, I get it." Amu said as she stood up from her bed and walked over to her desk; sitting on the spinning chair. "Now then..." She started as she took out her homework. "Which one of you can help with this?" She questioned while looking at her charas.

"Oh, will you look at the time!" Suu said. "I need to clean a bit.." She said and went on, busying herself around the room dusting off several places.

"The room isn't that dirty." Amu commented.

"You must always keep your room clean!" Suu responded and continued on. Amu then turned to the rest of her chara's. Ran then yawned.

"Ah sorry, Amu. I'm exhausted after that character change I did with you from the race." She said and quickly floated back into her egg. Amu looked at Miki and Dia, raising an eyebrow, wondering what their excuses could be. Miki only shook her head and floated towards Amu, along with Dia as both chara's had begun to help Amu understand her homework. After sometime, they finally finished. Amu turned and saw the time. It was only eight thirty. She put away her homework and turned on her computer, checking for any new mail from her friends. She clicked on the newest one which was from Utau. She was currently on a tour and had asked Amu if she had time to video chat a few hours ago based on the time the email had arrived. Amu answered back hoping that her friend wasn't busy. To her luck, she received a reponse for Utau. It didn't take long before both girls began to video chat.

"Are you enjoying Paris?" Utau questioned while Amu nodded.

"Yeah. Yesterday, I went out and saw different tourist sights." Amu said as both girls continued on their conversations going on and on.

"Oh, that reminds me." Utau said; switching from their current subject. "Ikuto is suppose to be around Paris somewhere." She said.

"Oh yeah." Amu said while remembering of Ikuto and the search of his father. Utau nodded.

"Although he hasn't answered me in a while, he must still be there. So try looking for him for me and scold him for not answering me, alright?" Utau asked and Amu laughed.

"Utau, I haven't been here for a week and your asking me to find him in such a huge city?" Amu questioned. "Plus, I'm not even sure if I'll be able to find him. I might as well get lost trying to find him here." Amu said and Utau only shook her head.

"Knowing him, I'm sure if he knew you were there, he might search for you as well." She said and Amu raised an eyebrow. Utau only smiled and raised up her phone shaking it a bit and Amu gave out a sigh.

"You texted him that I came here, didn't you?" Amu questioned and Utau nodded.

"I'm sure he'll like to see you again. After all, you did catch his interest." Utau said as Amu felt herself blush. Utau only smiled at her reaction. "Well, I have to go. Take care, Amu." She said "And take care of Ikuto for me as well." She said. "Oh and a hello kiss from me as well! Bye!" She finished.

"Ah! Utau wait!" Amu started, but it was too late: Utau had left. Amu sighed as she turned off her computer. She turned to where her window was; sadness evident in her eyes. It has been sometime since she had last seen Ikuto and a while since he had responded or texted her. Amu stood up and walked towards her balcony window and opened it looking out into the night as the wind blew lightly.

"Ikuto.." Amu mumbled as she looked up at the night sky; her eyes on the moon as it shone over the city of Paris. 'I wonder what you're doing now...' She thought. Closing her eyes feeling the wind blow. When she opened her eyes a few moments later, her eyes widen as she saw a figure on the roof top of the building across from hers. She saw as the silhouette stood within the night sky. Cat ears and tail catching her attention. "I-Ikuto..?" Amu mumbled; wondering. The figure didn't stayed long as it then proceeded foward jumping towards another building and on to the next.

"W-wait! Ikuto!" Amu called out to the disappearing figure. "Ran!" Amu called, Ran quickly going to her side. "Character transform!" Amu said and Ran nodded. "My own heart: Un-lock!"she said; transforming.

"Heart speeders!" Amu said as she had jumped out from her balcony and on to trying to catch up to the silhouette. Her chara's floating near her; helping her. Amu had looked left and right up and down and any place she could have had a chance to find the silhouette. All with no success as it was getting late.. In the end, she ended up near the top of the Eiffel tower; watching as the people of Pairs walked around the busy streets. It was already late past midnight in fact. Amu looked around sadly, only to shake her head after a small smile replacing her sadness. Her charas looking at her curiously and she began to close her eyes.

lalala uta wo utaou  
kao age kokoro no mama utaou

She began to sing. Her charas smiled at the hope they were hearing from her song. Although not far from the tower were our favorite heroes; finishing their nightly rounds around Paris. "Well, everything is alright from my side." Ladybug responded upon landing ontop of the roof of the building where Chat was standing.

"Same here, milady." He responded with a bow and a kiss on the back of her hand, in which she pulled back before he could.

"Well, great job then, Chat." She said with a smile. Chat couldn't help but smile back at her. "Now, it's time to head back." She said before she heard the faint singing. Curiously, she looked around; trying to find the source of it. "Chat, do you hear someone singing?" She asked as she stood at the edge of the building.

"Ah.. You hear it as well?" He questioned and Ladybug nodded.

"I can't seem to understand the words, though." She said curiously as to who was singing.

"Then shall we take a closer look?" Chat questioned; motioning towards the direction of the singing. Ladybug nodded as both heroes went on to getting closer towards the sound of the singing. They arrived at a building near the Eiffel Tower where the singing was much more noticeable.

akirame ja ikenai  
dekinai koto nande nai yuuki no uta

They had noticed a crowd near the Eiffel Tower looking up and pointing towards the top. Ladybug had scanned the tower and notice a silhouette near the top of the tower. She wasn't sure whether to go near it or stay where she was. She looked back at the crowed and didn't seem to notice anything weird within the people, therefore the person couldn't be an Akuma, making her wonder even more what the person could be up to. Chat began to hum at the singing. Ladybug had taken out her yo yo as it allowed her to try to have a closer look at the figure zooming in. Curiously wondering who could it be. As it was late and was in an area people couldn't have access on the tower.

dare ni mo makenai  
yume ga aru  
arukidasou mune hatte  
watashi dake no michi ga aru  
shinjiru no saho n ta sa

Although she was able to zoom in, she was only well aware of the person being a girl due to her voice. Although she was able to make out a bit of her clothing such as a skirt and a visor along with ribbons around the persons neck and waist.

"I wonder who she could be.." Ladybug asked out loud.

"I wonder what a cheerleader could be doing up there.."Chat had answered; turning towards ladybug and looking over her shoulder to see the silhouette as well through her yo yo. Ladybug looked at him; raising an eyebrow before she remembered of his night vision.

"In other words, you can see the figure?" She asked and he nodded.

dakai yama ga ja noshite mo  
ganbatte nori koe yo

"Now, aren't you lucky for having me as a partner, Bugaboo?" He question with a smile and she only shook her head.

"Well, have you figure out what she's singing?" She asked and at this, Chat stayed silent. Ladybug gave out a small giggle. "Don't get too full of yourself, Chat." She said as she closed her Yo-yo; ready to swing it. "Well, let's figure out who that person is." She said and Chat took out his staff as they made their way to the Tower. Upon arriving, they heard the last words of the song. Hiding so they wouldn't get noticed.

watashi ni nara dekiru sa kiseki oko so

"We'll see each other soon, right?" They heard the figure say and just as they were going to come out: A bird had flew near them. 'oh no..' Chat thought as the bird had come near him and he tried to shoo the pigeon away. It moved back a bit and later arrived closer. it didn't take long before it flew off as a feather fell off and passing near Chat's nose. Soon Chat sneezed as Ladybug froze as she turned towards Chat.

"Ikuto?" Ladybug heard the person say as she turn to see the silhouette looking around.

Amu had turned and saw Ladybug there. She had gotten use to the little darkness that she was able to figure out who she was. Without a word and not wanting to be misunderstood for some villain or someone suspicious and in panic she reacted. "Heart Speeders!" She said as she then went and jumped off the Tower. Ladybug's eyes widen in horror at the thought of the girl jumping off from such height.

"Wait!" Ladybug called reaching out towards the girl only to see the girl in fact flying disappearing into the night soon disappearing. She no longer saw who was the mysterious girl singing. Chat who had recovered from his sneezing arrive next to her.

'I wonder who could she be..' She wonder knowing she wouldn't be able to catch up to the mysterious figure.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Yuuki No Uta


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to upload the chapter here... but better late than never right?-  
> Previously:  
> "Wait!-" Ladybug called reaching out towards the girl only to see the girl, in fact, flying disappearing into the night soon disappearing. She no longer saw who was the mysterious girl singing. Chat who had recovered from his sneezing arrive next to her.  
> 'I wonder who could she be..' She wondered knowing she wouldn't be able to catch up to the mysterious figure.

Amu gave out heavy sigh as she heard the last bells of the day ring; signaling the end of the school day. Four days had passed since she started and let's just say she had gotten used to how the school worked after her many, many errors. She noticed that the students don't bring any lunch and instead go out of school grounds to eat. She had forgotten and always brought her own lunch. Then on the second day, she stood up once the teacher entered but noticed she was the only one. Luckily the teacher noticed and gave her a smile; understanding Amu's situation. Amu laughed nervously and sat back down. Although her main error would be when she spoke as hard as she tried, she would tend to mess up her wording and say something different or she would just talk once again in Japanese unconsciously. Overall she had a rough week. Amu gave out another sigh as she exited out of the classroom earning a small laugh from Alya.

"Girl, you've looked half alive." She commented and Amu gave a weak laugh.

"I haven't rested well.." She said with a yawn.

"You really should, though. I've seen you almost fall asleep in class," Marinette said worriedly. "You can get hurt as well if you don't pay attention," Marinette added.

"Don't worry guys, I will. Plus, I doubt anything will happen." Amu said with a wave of her hand.

"If you say so but make sure to rest well tonight," Alya said with a stern look.

"Alright, I will." Amu gave in as the girls had reached the corner of the block.

"By the way Marinette, let's go to your house. I have some awesome things I want to show you two!" Alya said excitedly.

"Something awesome?" Marinette questioned before she gave her friend a smile. "A new video on the lady blog?" She questioned her friend who nodded.

"Not just about her, though." Alya pointed out causing both Amu and Marinette to look at each other then back towards Alya; wondering what else the girl could be trying to say other than Ladybug?

"Then about what?" Amu asked curiously.

"You'll see!" Alya said Marinette gave out a small laughter and motion her friends into the bakery.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Possible new heroes?!" Both Marinette and Amu called out in shock as they stared at their friend who only laughed at their reactions.

"Of Course! I mean haven't you guys been paying attention to the news?" Alya asked and both girls shook their head. Alya only sighed and showed them the screen of her phone to a recent news issue. Marinette curiously read it out loud.

"A new hero or threat?... For the past four days, four mysterious silhouettes had shown up around Paris, always at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Many people who have come across the Eiffel Tower have taken glances of these mysterious figures. Many taking a tiny glimpse of this person in each of the four days being described differently. So is it just one person or four different ones within these consecutive nights?" Marinette read allowed as images from the last four nights were shown, although only the outline of the person was ever shown on top of the Eiffel Tower. Marinette had been wondering who the person was and had tried tracking down the girl for the past four nights but with no luck. She wondered what was this mysterious girl or girls were up to. She definitely wasn't an Akuma if she had appeared the past four nights without any attacks. It only made her wonder more and more.

Amu, on the other hand, was pretending to read while completely freaking out inside. She hadn't exactly planned out how she was going to find Ikuto and due to that, now she's on the news. 'What am I going to do?! I was so busy trying to find Ikuto, I completely forgot that I could have been seen by the people of Paris!' Amu yelled within her thoughts along with scolding herself.

"This is great, don't you think? Four new heroes appearing to save Paris and they can fight alongside Ladybug and Chat noir as well." Alay said with a grin.

"What makes you think it's four people, though?" Amu asked and Marinette nodded; wondering.

"Well in all the pictures that were taken, people are thinking each was in a different outfit not to mention they were all girl outfits as well," Alay began. "It could be four different girls working in their own separate ways but still a team. Also, I don't think they even have a mask so if they were to go into the public eye we'll be able to see who they are. It might explain why they only appear at night so far." Alya wondered and Marinette nodded; paying attention to what Alya was saying. "And now instead of trying to find only Ladybug's identity, I will find out more about these mysterious girls as well. Who knows, maybe more villains might appear too." Alya finished with a wave of her phone; indicating her new start on a new research. Marinette laughed at her friend's sudden determination. Soon, Alya went and rambled on the latest Akuma attack. Marinette barely paid attention as she wondered more, remembering one thing that her friend said. 'They don't have a mask' Marinette thought. 'It might be easier to see who they are, but the trouble would be getting to talk to them or at least catching them in order to find out who they are and what their purpose is.'

"um..." Amu spoke up as she became a bit uncomfortable with the conversation, in which the girls now talking about their theories, the girls turn to face her. "Where's the bathroom?" Amu asked Marinette. All she wanted to do was get out of there and think clearly on her own without seeming suspicious through the conversation. Marinette told her where and Amu nodded and headed towards the bathroom. Before entering, she looked around seeing no one around. She entered and locked the door before leaning on it with a sigh. Her charas took that as their cue as they came out of the pouch Amu carried and out of the eggs. To Amu's surprise, she remembers none of them leaving the pouch to look around her friend's place like they usually did.

"Amu are you ok desu~?" Suu asked floating towards Amu. Amu shook her head.

"What am I going to do, guys? I've already appeared all over the news! It's only a matter of time before I make a mistake or get caught and Paris finds out who I am.." Amu began. " Not to mention everyone thinks I'm some new hero when I'm not. I am only able to cleanse X-eggs and X-characters, that's all." Amu said as her chara's looked at each other.

"Amu it's going to be okay!" Ran said with a smile.

"How?" Amu asked.

"Because that's why we're here," Miki spoke up and the other chara's nodded their heads.

"As long as they don't know who you are, they won't find out even if they do catch you." Ran said.

"What do you mean?" Amu questioned.

"Well you see, us charas give you the power to transform and based on us, we give you the outfit as well. We can also make you seem unrecognizable. That is unless we allow the people to know or if you have transformed in front of someone or had told them that it's you in the transformations. Only then they will know its actually you. Other than that, we can alter the way of how you look making you unrecognizable." Dia explained and Amu slowly nodded once processing her words, along with giving out a sigh of relief. She didn't understand how it worked but she was clear that she had a secret identity in the eyes of Paris.

"By the way Amu, we can continue this conversation later. We've been in here for a while." Miki explained and Amu nodded. Her charas flew back into the pouch and she made her way back towards her friends who had switched the conversation towards the one and only, Adrien Agreste.

"I'm telling you Alya, there is no way Adrien can be Chat Noir!" Marinette said. "They're complete opposites!" She exclaimed and Amu looked at both girls; confused. Alya turned and noticed her as she motioned her to sit next to her and showed Amu her phone.

"Tell me Adrien does not look like Chat Noir?" Alya asked and Amu took the phone; examining it curiously.

"You said Chat Noir is Ladybug's partner, right?" Amu asked and Alya nodded.

"Both of them make a great team," Alya said with a smile. Amu nodded.

"Well, what do you know about Chat Noir?" She questioned. At this, Alya had smile appear on her lips as she leaned closer towards Amu.

"Now don't tell me you're one of those girls who have a crush on him?" She began with a smile and Amu's cheeks turned light pink.

"O-of course not! I'm just curious who he is! After all, we usually talk about Ladybug. I know she is great and amazing but Chat Noir also deserves part of the credit, right?" Amu said with a slight blush.

"Oh you're right, it was silly of me to ask when you have an older boyfriend from here," Alya said with a grin causing Amu to blush more.

"I do not!" She said and Marinette placed a hand on Amu's shoulder to calmed her down.

"So he is not from France?" Alya asked.

"Alya..." Amu said feeling her face heating up more if it could. Marinette laughed nervously as she tried to calm Amu down and telling Alya to stop who only laughed at her friends' reaction. Their day went on like that as they teased each other and having their fun.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amu arrived home and threw herself onto her bed leaving her bag on the floor.

"I'm so... tired..." She sighed as she felt the warmth and fluffiness of the bed. Her charas came out of their eggs as they giggled at Amu's tiredness. "I'm going to sleep a bit, guys. Wake me up in a bit to go and search the city again." Amu said as she made herself comfortable slowly falling asleep. The chara's looked at each other then floated near Amu. After a few minutes, Amu was in a deep sleep and the four charas floated to the other side of the room.

"Do you think we should tell her desu~?" Suu asked looking at the other three.

"I'm not sure, it's too early to say," Miki said in deep thought.

"But she'll have to know eventually if the people of Paris do think of her as a hero. Then she'll have to know about the miraculous," Ran said waving her pom poms worriedly.

"Yes, but we're not sure about the outcome of this." Dia started. "There are two miraculous holders in Paris who are heroes here, but then there is also a villain with a miraculous as well, remember the Akuma attack?" Dia said and the girls nodded.

"How did someone like him ended up with the miraculous, anyway?" Miki asked and Dia shook her head.

"But from what we know, the villain must be after the miraculous of the two heroes," Dia said and the girls nodded once more.

"The power of creation.." Ran started.

"..And the power of destruction." Miki continued.

"If one controls both they'll have absolute power desu~..." Suu finished.

"And I'm sure it won't be long before Amu can get involved with this," Dia said; looking worriedly at Amu's sleeping figure.

"But Amu has no reason to get involved." Ran said and Dia shook her head.

"If the X-Eggs or X- Characters get involve with this villain, then she will get involved. She'll be working with the heroes to protect Paris." Dia said. The girls looked at each other.

"In that case, we must protect her any way we can so that she can be safe. If she is confused as a miraculous holder as well, then it'll bring her more into danger if people know who she is." Miki said.

"That's why we have to alter her transformation desu~" Suu spoke up and the girls nodded.

"She will only be recognized by those that know about us and no one else," Miki said and Dia nodded.

"Even with her pink hair?" Ran asked curiously and the rest of the chara's looked at her.

"Ran, we're altering the way Amu is viewed by the rest of Paris. So even for the rest of the people even if they both have pink hair, she will still be unrecognizable," Miki said and Ran nodded.

"Then we shall tell Amu-chan about it soon desu~" Suu started; looking worried. "Who knows when she'll start to get involved. She is already known by the heroes as it is even though she hasn't met them yet desu~.." She finished.

"It's only a matter of time," Dia spoke as she floated towards the basket their eggs were kept. "We'll tell her when the time is right. For now, let's rest." She said; entering her egg. The three charas looked at each other before nodding and each floating towards their own eggs.

The clock showed 11:55 when the charas had woken up and woke Amu as well. She had stayed a few minutes sitting on her bed, adjusting to the darkness in her room before she stood up, and walked towards the balcony.

"Ready?" She asked her Charas who nodded. Ran floated over towards her.

"Amu-chan!" Ran said with a smile and Amu nodded.

"My own heart unlock!" She said as she transformed with Ran. "Amulet heart!" She said as she finalized her transformation. She opened the door to the balcony and took in a deep breath before going on top of the railing. " Heart speeders!" she said as she jumped off flying around the city on her search. The night had gone on with Amu on her search, but she wasn't the only one roaming the city of Paris. Our heroes of Paris were roaming around the city on their normal nightly patrols along with the search of their new mysterious figures.

"No trouble on my part, M'lady." Chat spoke with a grin as he met up with Ladybug who nodded.

"Here as well." She said; looking towards where the Eiffel Tower stood several blocks away.

"And it seems we haven't seen our mew friends." Chat said. Ladybug nodded, ignoring the pun made and spoke.

"I'm sure we'll see them. Although they had appeared the last four nights, this time we'll catch them." She said but as she waited for a response from Chat she only heard silence. She turned to face Chat only to see him looking what seemed past her; completely confused with his head to the side. She raised an eyebrow and turned to see what had caught Chat's attention only to find herself confused as well. Before them, several feet away was a black egg with a white x mark on it floating around their presence unknown to them.

"Well... you don't see that every day..." Chat said still confused about the floating egg. Ladybug only nodded as she cautiously walked up to the floating egg, but she didn't get close enough to it when it had finally noticed her. Startled, it decided to float away, that is, not before attack her. To her luck, she had dodged the attack.

"Now that's a rotten egg." Chat said as he saw Ladybug go after it. He took out his staff and followed. It didn't take long before the egg had stopped moving and turned to face the heroes. Of course catching it didn't seem easy when four more eggs appeared.

"Where are these eggs coming from?" Ladybug asked.

"It isn't even close to Easter yet." Chat responded and Ladybug gave out a sigh as she took out her Yo-yo.

"Well, we have to find out what they are so we have to catch at least one of them." She said. The X-eggs noticed her Yo-yo and got closer to each other as they let out an attack before scattering around them. Chat and Ladybug dodge each attack trying to catch at least one only to fail.

Amu had landed on top of a building when she heard Dia call her name.

"What is it, Dia?" Amu asked and noticed Dia looking away from her. "There are X-eggs around the area." She said and Amu turned to where she was looking. "Let's go then." She said and Dia led the way with Amu right behind. They have arrived at a building away from the scene as they saw five X-eggs attacking both Ladybug and Chat. She noticed them dodging each attack but it was only a matter of time if they were to decide to attack. Amu got closer as she saw Ladybug and Chat running out of energy from all the dodging. Amu's eyes widen when she saw Ladybug throw her Yo-yo towards one of the eggs. Whether she was going to attack or try to catch the egg. Amu didn't know but she knew she can purify them so far. "Heart rod," Amu called as her rod appeared. "Spiral Heart!" she said as she threw her rod. The rod got in between both the egg and Yo-Yo as Ladybug pulled it back, surprised by the sudden object. She turned towards where it came from and notice it was the figure she saw the first time. Amu got closer putting herself in front of the egg. "Don't attack!" She said.

"Why? Did you cause this?" Ladybug asked; concerned. Amu shook her head.

"They appear on their own. From the negative feeling from people's heart and they must never be destroyed." She said.

"Why? We can't let them roam around, they can attack the people." Ladybug countered and Amu shook her head again.

"I can purify them, but please don't attack them or you'll be destroying a dream." She said and Ladybug's eyes widen. 'Destroy a dream?' She thought. By now the eggs had stopped attacking and group together. Chat noticed this as the girls continue to stare at each other.

"...Alright." Ladybug said putting her guard down slightly. "I believe you," She said moving aside from Amu.

"Uh, what happens when they start cracking?" Chat asked; catching the attention of both girls.

"Oh no..." Amu said as she saw the eggs crack and X- characters had appeared. They have also fused into one. Grinning, the X-character put their hand forward.

"Useless!" It said as it sent negative energy towards the three teens. Each dodged the attack but the X-character wasn't done just yet. It started to attack multiple times. Amu dodges an attack as she landed onto the edge of the building they were on. Amu turned slightly seeing the height of the building and the scary thought of falling.

"Watch out!" Amu heard as she turned back towards the scene only for her eyes to widen as she was attacked; making her fall from the edge and hit the next building. Amu gasped in pain as she felt herself being half-conscious feeling her body fall.

"Chat!" She heard as she felt an arm wrap themselves around her waist.

"Don't worry, I got you." Chat said as he held Amu close to him and looking up to the building they were on minutes ago. He had used his staff to place it near the top of the building holding on to it as he held Amu close to him. Quickly, he made his way back and got back on top of the building to Ladybug's relief. Chat held Amu in his arms bridal style as she groaned; her eyes were half open as she saw the green eyes of the hero full of concern. Chat was relieved that the girl was safe and he was able to catch her in time despite not knowing who she was but he was sure he had seen the honey colored eyes of the girl somewhere.

"You're safe now." Chat said with a grin as he walked away from the edge.

"Thank you but I can walk," Amu said as she moved slightly. "So please let me go." She said as she glanced over where the X- character her only thought of just purifying it. Chat looked at her; concerned not knowing if she was actually up to walking after that hit.

"I don't-" He started before he felt something cold near his neck.

"Let her go.." A voice spoke.

To be continued...


End file.
